Choices
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Hermione is dating Cormac, but when Ron discovers her secret will he help her? He does love her after all... Crap summary. Rated M for abuse. Just to make sure.


A/N: If I owned anything it wouldn't be the characters, it'd be the actors; Rupert Grint would be mine… all mine! As it is, I own nothing, just a copy of the books and movies. :/ One day Ruppie… One day you will be mine.

Ron and Harry were lying in their room talking, "Just tell her mate, it's not that big of a deal. What's the worse that can happen?" Harry sighed. Ron was droning on and on about Hermione again.

"I can't just bloody tell her okay? She has a boyfriend… stupid prat McLaggen, what does she see in him anyway. Arrogant wanker…" Ron rolled over on his pillow.

"I don't like him either… but it's her choice now isn't it?" Harry sighed.

"I'm going for a walk." Ron grunted, getting up and pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of shoes. He walked downstairs and out of the portrait hole. It wasn't quite curfew so he didn't care about getting caught. He roamed the halls until he passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was not flooded tonight but loud sobs could be heard from the hallway.

Ron meant to keep walking but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and Moaning Myrtle was standing there, not crying. "But… if you're out here—"

"She's in there… crying her eyes out, putting my sobs to shame. I don't know why she chose _my _bathroom. Of all the loo's in this castle she had to overtake my territory." Myrtle huffed.

Ron shrugged, "I suspect she figured no one would come looking in there, they'd think the sobs were yours."

Myrtle cackled, "Since when did you get so clever? You were a right git when I first met you. By the way… tell Harry he can still visit me, anytime he likes."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay Myrtle whatever you say." He cracked open the door to the bathroom and the sobs grew even louder; he couldn't tell who it was. He stepped inside and cleared his throat, "Erm… Are you okay in here? Hermione!?"

Hermione was standing at one of the sinks, her hair was down in her face and she had her wand pointed at her forearm which was covered in scratches, at the sound of her name she jumped, dropping her wand into the sink. "Ron? What are you doing in here?" She gasped. She quickly pulled her sleeve down and wiped at her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing Hermione, what's going on?" Ron took a step closer to her.

She shrank back away from him, "Nothing okay? Nothing… just… just go." Hermione turned back to the mirror and lifted her hair. There was a large bleeding gash on her forehead.

"Hermione! Tell me what happened." Ron walked over to her, ignoring her arm as she tried to push him away. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him, "You're bleeding! And… and your lip is swollen. Tell me what happened Hermione, tell me!"

Hermione bit her lip, forgetting that it was bruised, and winced, "Nothing… I'm fine, spell gone amiss."

Ron pushed up the sleeve she had just pulled down to reveal several long scratches, and bruises in the shape of fingerprints, "Who did this to you! I'll bloody murder them!" Ron growled.

"NOBODY!" Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I'm fine Ronald. Leave it alone!" She huffed before collecting her things and storming out of the bathroom, leaving him in silence.

Ron went back to his dormitory, intent on telling Harry what just happened, but when he got there Harry was not in his bed anymore. Ron sighed and lay back down, after several minutes of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he went down to breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Cormac at the far end of the table and Harry was sitting with Ginny. Sighing Ron sat down next to Harry, "Mate… something odd happened last night." He whispered.

"What?"

"I found Hermione crying in Myrtle's bathroom, she was trying to heal a bunch of scratches and bruises on her arm. When I asked what happened she wouldn't tell me." The two boys looked down the table to their friend, she and Cormac seemed to be in an argument. Hermione was whispering fiercely at him and he was staring at her angrily, his arms crossed. Suddenly he said something, what seemed to be calmly and she immediately stopped talking. Her eyes grew big and she hung her head. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron growled.

"I don't know… but whatever it was it was not okay. Come on." Harry stood up and started walking toward Hermione and Cormac, Ron hurriedly followed. "Hermione, can we talk to you for a second?"

"About what?" Cormac eyed Ron disgustedly.

"I believe I was talking to Hermione, McLaggen." Harry growled.

Cormac turned to Hermione and nodded; she got up and walked with Ron and Harry out of ear shot. "What's going on?" Ron shot at her immediately.

Hermione put her hand in her face and groaned, "Is this about last night? Ron I told you it was nothing. I was trying to cast a spell and it—"

"That is a load of dragon dung and you know it Hermione. Is McLaggen hurting you?" Ron growled.

"Ron! That's… it's… it's not like that okay?" Hermione sighed.

Harry clenched his fists, "SO IT'S TRUE?" He screamed.

Hermione looked around nervously and shushed him, "Calm down okay… look he gets angry. It's his Irish blood."

"Hermione… don't you recognize a cliché when you say one. He's beating you! And you're defending him!" Ron growled. "He gave you permission to talk to us just now… that's not a red flag for you?"

"Look… he just… he's just upset. And he looses control. I just… I just can't make him upset." Tears started forming in her eyes, "Look I have to go, he's getting impatient."

Ron ran after her, he stopped her before she reached McLaggen, "Just a sec. McLaggen I need to talk to you."

McLaggen stood up, "Really now Weasley? About what?" He straightened his body, trying to gain height but even though he was a year older than Ron, Ron still towered over him.

"Hm I don't know, how about the fact you've been hitting my best friend!" Ron yelled this last part, making sure he got people's attention, "Does it make you feel like a man McLaggen? Do you feel tough and strong when you smack her around?"

McLaggen shifted nervously, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Weasley."

"I'm sure you do… look I don't give a damn if you own up to it or not. Just know she's not your girlfriend anymore, and if you touch her again I will rearrange your face." Ron stepped up to him, their faces not even an inch apart, "Got it?"

"I think… Hermione should choose for herself. Hermione!" McLaggen snapped and pointed to his side, "Get over here."

Hermione crossed her arms, "That's not me choosing either Cormac. I have chosen. I've chosen to leave your sorry ass, and if you come at me again I will hex you into next year!"

Cormac's nostrils flared and he went to step toward Hermione, "You little bitch!"

But he suddenly hit the ground with a thud, Ron punched him once in the jaw, he felt bone shatter under his knuckles, "Call her any name ever again and I'll rip out your tongue." He stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "C'mon Hermione." They walked away together to the Gryffindor common room. Harry close behind. Once they got to the entrance Harry nodded to Ron and went inside.

Ron stopped Hermione and pulled her aside, "Do you know why I did that?" He asked, brushing away the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Hermione looked down and shook her head, "Gods Hermione… what has he done to you?" Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I did it because I love you Hermione." He lifted her chin gently so she was looking at him, "You deserve so much better Hermione. You deserve someone who cherishes you."

Hermione sighed, "Ron… I—"

But she was cut off by Ron's lips on top hers. When they broke apart Ron hugged her again tightly, "He's never going to hurt you again." He whispered.

A/N: Wow I just realized how creepy my first authors note is… I'm not a stalker/kidnapper just so you guys know. And… this definitely took on a darker note than originally intended. When I first started writing this I just wanted a Hermione leaves McLaggen for Ron… I guess I'm just in a dark mood. I dunno. But please R/R feel free to criticize. I don't mind flames.


End file.
